As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option is an information handling system. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements can vary between different applications, information handling systems can also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information can be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems can include a variety of hardware and software components that can be configured to process, store, and communicate information and can include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
In some laptop computers, the battery can form part of the cosmetic surface of a base of the laptop. In this situation, the liquid crystal display (LCD) screen and the battery rub each other while a user is loading or unloading the battery. Additionally, the gap between the LCD screen and the hinge cover area of the palmrest can be too small, such that the LCD and the hinge cover may rub against each other while the user is opening the hinge cover.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates similar or identical items.